Mercy and Secrets
by Sad Olive
Summary: She could even say it with a broken heart and he let her words go straight to his. "I won't regret this."


**Okay. I need to rant and if you don't want to read what I have to say then go ahead and just read the drabble. Not a big deal. **

**What the hell? Are we never going to see a Klaroline moment without one of them dying, scoffing, biting, crying, yelling, hitting, or making deals? Will the sarcasm ever end? **

**Dear TVD Writers, no one likes a tease! **

**Seriously, I don't devote my precious hours of sleep to write Klaroline romances just so I can watch Hayley get it on with JoMo. And yes I've tried to justify the whole Hayley and Klaus thing. I said to myself **_**"Well he is part werewolf so maybe Hayley just satisfies his werewolf side…" **_**But no! I can't make myself believe that. I refuse.**

**And jeez, I watched the clip for 4x17 and I don't understand why Caroline isn't even semi-tolerant of Klaus. Don't get me wrong, I get why she's angry but come on, really? Is her compassion for others selective? She's supposed to have this **_**Light **_**about her. That's why we all love her, right? Because she holds onto her humanity even though she's a vampire. And the same goes for Klaus. We love him for his persistence, NOT for his horny affections for traitorous brunettes. **

**Maybe us fanfic writers and readers have brainwashed ourselves into believing in a certain type of Klaroline. Maybe we're not being realistic? No! I refuse to believe that too. There are so many of us, Ladies (are there any guys who read/write this stuff?) who want the same things for Klaroline. **

**Hear that Plec? Are you even considering our needs?**

**So here are the things I'm hoping for: (1) Klaus will do something epic for his sister because jeez he needs to be more grateful for her loyalty. (2) Caroline will finally best someone in a fight because I'm tired of her always being a damsel in distress. And (3) The Klaus/Hayley sex was only done to show his lustful side. WHEN Caroline and him FINALLY get together it will be because they will make love, not to just f***.**

**There. I said it. **

**I hope you enjoy my drabble because I wasn't happy when I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to TVD; I'm just mad at the writers.**

He watched their reunion from a distance. Close enough to see every detail of her overjoyed expression but far enough to drown out any exchange of words. He didn't want to hear any of it.

It was perhaps the most selfless thing he had ever done during his entire existence. In fact he was still questioning himself as he walked away, disappearing into the night away from her.

**:**

"I still don't understand," Caroline said as she rested her head on Tyler's chest.

They were at his estate, lying on top of his bed. Both were still dazed by the outcome of everything. Mystic Falls was nowhere near safe of supernatural threats but they were together again.

She propped herself on one elbow and looked at him. "You said Klaus knows you're here."

Tyler sighed looking away from her and fixed his eyes toward the ceiling. "Yeah he does."

"Then why are you? I mean, I want you here, Tyler, but shouldn't you be on the other side of the world? If he knows you're here he's probably waiting for the perfect moment to kill you and—"

"He found me, Care," Tyler interrupted, finally turning to face her. He sat up and faced her cross-legged and she mimicked his movement, intensely curious and confused about what he just said.

"What?"

"He found me. I was in New Orleans because I heard there was a Pack that I could join. I never expected to bump into him there. He was there with Hayley."

He stopped speaking for a moment when he saw her scoff. Yes he knew that she felt something for Klaus but he constantly reminded himself that she wasn't in love him.

"They aren't together," he added, agitated that he felt compelled to tell her that.

She shook her head as if shaking away her thoughts. "I don't care if they are or not, Tyler." She took his hands in hers and gently squeezed them. "Anyway, continue with what you were saying."

"He was going to kill me at first but then Hayley convinced him not to." He waited and gauged her reaction.

"I see," she frowned at the thought of Hayley being his savior. "What did she tell him exactly?"

"It doesn't matter does it?" he asked and then bent his head to really look at her. "I'm here now."

**:**

"So that's it? We're just leaving?" Rebekah asked, annoyed with him making the decision for them.

"Yes! Pack your belongings or don't. Whichever you choose I do not care but we are leaving for New Orleans tomorrow morning." Klaus spout back at her.

He then turned and strode out of the room and into another sitting room, his eyes were fixed on the dark amber liquid that was especially for him.

Rebekah marched in after him. "And what if I decide not to accompany you this time, Nik?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as he poured himself a glass. "Fine. Have it your way, Rebekah. Stay in this pathetic town. Continue to give your affections to men who will never love you in return."

"Shut up."

"You know," he continued in his anger, "it really was pathetic the way you chased after that human. Did you honestly believe that he would commit himself to you after you nearly killed him?"

Rebekah's eyes began to water and she clenched her hands into fists.

"Or the way you eagerly let Stefan into your bed. Honestly, sister, he will always choose the Doppelganger; the way you go on with these men is really quite disappointing."

"Shut up! At least I try," she yelled as she cried, "I would rather have a broken heart than no heart at all."

He threw his glass at the wall. "They will never love you!"

Rebekah was about to leave but then it occurred to her that her brother wasn't really yelling at her. He wasn't speaking to her at all but instead to himself. She wiped away her tears and slowly walked over to him.

She was sure she would never understand his affections he had for Caroline but she could still relate to him; she still understood him.

Klaus watched his sister warily. She didn't embrace him but instead placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Family above all," she said. She could even say it with a broken heart and he let her words go straight to his.

**:**

Caroline smiled as Tyler twirled her on the dance floor. The Mystic Falls High School Prom was everything she had ever wished for, save for the fact that Elena somehow won Prom Queen.

Elena embraced her humanity once again and with emotions that came with losing her brother, Caroline was happy her friend was crowned. The honor of course would never suffice for the loss of Jeremy but at least she gained a sense of normalcy.

As they slowly swayed to the music, Caroline caught Stefan dancing with Rebekah. It was the first time she had seen an Original in over two weeks. She heard they were leaving town but she supposed they were still here just for this special night.

She saw how Rebekah smiled against Stefan's shoulder and for a moment she could see how they were when they were together. In a way she was glad for Rebekah; she figured the Original blonde needed this night of normalcy as well.

As the song ended she caught a glimpse of Klaus as he made his way toward an exit.

"Tyler I'll be right back," she told him. She could tell he was about to object but to her relief, Matt and April walked over and started a conversation.

She quickly weaved her way through the dancing crowd and went through the doors she saw him last exit.

She couldn't find him for a full minute and she briefly worried that she never would. She continued to wander until she was outside of the building.

Prom was only an hour away from Mystic Falls but it seemed like the night sky was brighter; there were more stars to count.

She glanced around her but was only met with the sight of trees and shrubs and the dull lighting of street lamps.

Walking out further until she was on the sidewalk, under one of the lights, she took a deep breath. "Klaus. Are you still out here?"

It was no more than a whisper but he heard her. He'd been watching her, annoyed that she followed him but he couldn't find it in himself to not answer her question.

Emerging from the shadows, the streetlamp lighting washed over him as he approached her.

"Does Tyler know where you've wandered off to, love?" His usual endearment toward her no longer sounded sentimental when he said it.

Caroline stood firm as he continued to walk towards her until they were only a few steps apart. "No. He doesn't," she answered him carefully.

She hated the way he was looking at her now. He stood there, dressed in a tuxedo, regarding her with disdain. He looked perfect, she thought. She remembered she told him that once when they were on there date.

"You look nice," she said when he didn't say anything.

He thought she looked stunning in her pale pink gown, a true princess. She looked as regal as he would treat her if she were his.

But she wasn't his so he didn't repay the compliment.

"What do you want, Caroline?" he said impatiently. He was more than ready to leave for New Orleans but Rebekah asked that they stay until tonight.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did."

"You're welcome," he bit out and then turned on his heel and started to walk away.

She frowned after him. "Klaus, wait! Please," she said as she hastily followed him. He had crossed the street and in her process of pursuing him she almost got hit by a car.

"Would you wait a minute?" she yelled.

He whirled around and faced her again. "I accept your gratitude, Caroline. Now go back inside and join your soul mate," he mocked, pointing in the direction of the building.

She pursed her lips together stubbornly and he growled at her defiance.

She was so easy to read, he thought. The only mystery she ever held was why she continuously denied herself of her true feelings. Everything else he knew. After all he was much older and wiser than her. He'd never been in love before nor experienced someone other than his family to love him in return, but he recognized the affections she had for him. Even if she never showed him or told him, he knew that he'd gotten under her skin as she had done to him.

The world was full of complications but what they shared was the biggest one of all. She wasn't in love with him but there was something there to hold onto.

He heard her gasp as his mouth violently met hers. His fingers threading into the braids of her styled hair as he crushed her to him, a single breath never escaping.

Caroline was terrified of his aggression. The way his mouth slanted over hers again and again until she had no choice but to part her lips. But when his tongue met hers she sighed and she realized that this was the reason why she followed him outside.

As his hands lowered and she felt his arms wrap around her body, her fingers made their way into his hair.

She moaned when he deepened the kiss but when he began to pull away she tightened her hold on him, demanding for him to return to her.

She kissed him as hard as he was kissing her. Both kissing until it was almost all teeth and if they were human all that would remain would be bruises.

Their kissing was fury and passion. Desire and disappointment.

He held her face in his hands and pulled away from her. "You're infuriating, Caroline." He fought to regulate his breathing but it remained as ragged as hers. "This could be so much easier if you'd just stop fighting me."

She swallowed for air before she answered him, looking at him intensely. "This would be easier if you'd just stop trying to control the world."

He shook her a little, enough that it made her breath hitch again. Even after what they just shared she was still defying him. He leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He breathed in her floral scent. "There is so much you do not understand, sweetheart. You're very young."

She huffed in frustration but remained in his embrace, breathing in his unique scent.

"Go back inside before I do something I'll regret," he ordered as he stepped back from her. "Go back inside before you can decide you regret this."

She frowned at him, at the loss of contact and the assumption of his words. "I won't regret this."

"Go, Caroline."

She gave him a pleading look that he read perfectly. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip before he kissed her once more but when he felt her arms come up around his shoulders he pulled away again.

"Go, sweetheart." When she didn't move he said the only thing he knew would make her walk away. "Go before I realize sparing his life was the wrong decision."

She stiffened before she flashed away from him.

He stood there for a moment alone on the sidewalk. It was indeed the most selfless thing he ever did but he did it all for her.

_Perhaps one day, in a year or in a century…_

****Review please or at least leave a Rant so that I know I'm not the only disappointed one. **

**P.S- I love you all for the support and comments I've received for my other fics. Seriously, thank you.**


End file.
